


The Way We Do Things

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Immortal Longings [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Afterglow, Discussion of Intimacy, F/M, Intimacy, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, Pillow Talk, Sex, Talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Connor asks his human female lover if the way they do things bothers her





	The Way We Do Things

**Author's Note:**

> little tumblr prompt I decided to upload :)

“Does it bother you I’m not a man?” 

The question comes out of the blue. The question comes when her heart is still racing and she’s still thrilled from a star-seeing climax. It comes after he’s angled himself over her, smoothed damp hair and bangs away from her face. It comes after she’s admired their entwined, bare selves in the mirror next to her bed. It comes after she’s told him she loves him. 

“Connor,” she breathes, heart rate still relaxing, “I love and adore you.”

“I know. But does it bother you that…that I….don’t exactly…uh.…”

“So much ado about nothing.” 

His brows furrow and she realizes perhaps that cheap jokes weren’t the best response. She offers what she hopes is a thousand apologies through arms wrapped around his neck and long and deep I’m sorry kisses. He sinks to his back and she positions herself on top. Lips are here, lips are there. He sighs, content. Of course androids were always human-like if not outright human. They could love and they could carry insecurities. That was the most human thing. 

“I know what you’re used to, that’s all,” Connor says. “Intimacy with a human man is–”

“Is nuanced,” Sophie clarifies. “Or it can be. Making love is an art, and art has different shades depending on those that do it.” 

She breaks things down to artistic metaphors because she is an artist and Connor, for all his idiosyncrasies, is also naturally an artist like she is. Or that’s what she’s hypothesized from the way he reads, the way he touches her when they make love. He paints her with his hands, draws the most star-seeing orgasms with his fingers, all the while leaving kisses against her cheek. 

She takes his hand then. She can still feel her wetness against his long digits. His synthetics peel away as she kisses every pad of fingertip, broad palm and wrist. 

“You know what I was used to before?” She asks. “A lot of time spent on my knees. Not that that’s a bad thing…but not all the time. No head between my thighs. Using my own hand to cum.” 

He grins proudly, because she doesn’t have to do that with him. 

“Do you like to make love to me?” she asks, and it’s not even a moment before he nods, enthusiastically so, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“I could buy a few things off that site I showed you, you know. I mean if you want. There’s this one thing that–”

He tries to pull himself off the bed to grab her laptop, but she pulls him back. 

“No,” she says, knowing exactly what he refers to. She was sure it was lovely for those who wanted it, but it wasn’t something she was sure she wanted to experiment with. For her and Connor, they developed their own language. It didn’t have to make sense to anyone else. But it made perfect sense to them.

“I like the way we make love,” she proclaims. “Unless…” She kisses his forehead. “You want to try something new. Then I’m game.” 

She thinks about it though. Really thinks about it. “Uh…depends what it is though.”

He plays with the ends of her hair, and he grins. “You know what?” he asks, still grinning, “I like the way we do things.” 

And then he’s on top of her again, and they make a new painting.


End file.
